The Outsiders
by E2Bella
Summary: CHAP 6 FINALLY UP!Be ready for a change. What kind of Bella excepts a new beginning? Is Edward really gone? Does she care to fight for love? Who are the Grey's? First Fanfic! Different POVs. YOU WANT TO Read&Review. So shoot!
1. Chapter 1

Very first fanfic. Originally a painter not a writer but I love twilight/New Moon too much. I would like to say thanks to my editor. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a review I'd love to know opinions, changes, anything!

P.S. No, sadly I don't own Twilight...or New Moon

Chapter 1   
Edward's POV

I was driving my silver Volvo while listening to some of my favorite Dean Martin songs. I was in a relaxed mood, just thinking about my Bella while I drove to her house. I was wondering if the blood was going to rush to her cheeks and show a crimson red when I saw her. I silently chuckled to myself knowing already what was to come.

As I turned off my music and parked my car across from Bella's house all my worries flooded back into my mind. I was so lost in my thoughts of Bella that my reason for coming had completely slipped my mind. I took a long, unnecessary breath as I stepped out of the car and planned out in my mind what I would be saying to her. I passed Charlie's cruiser on my way to the door, and checked the time to make sure it was not too late to drop by. Eight o'clock wasn't too late. After I reached the door, I stood there staring, but not really looking. I saw beyond the door and Alice's vision filled my mind.

I had to go home. I had to see Alice. I ran a little faster than human speed to my car. I couldn't believe how much of a coward I was. I should just go in there and do it fast. I shook my head to myself. I can't do that, not to my Bella. I opened my car door, stepped in, and by the time my foot reached the gas pedal, I was accelerating to 120mph.

As I approached the familiar house, I saw Alice standing in front of our front door. She looked so irritated, and a little impatient. Her little, pixie figure waited with her brow creased. She looked confused. I also noticed the sadness in her eyes. I parked the car and stepped out, sighing as I slowly walked towards the door. This seemed to annoy her even more. In a flash she was by my side, yelling in my mind non-stop. If it were possible I would have a headache from all that screaming.

I closed my eyes took another unnecessary breath and calmly said, "Alice!" she quit her bickering for a moment, only to repeat everything she had just said telepathically aloud.

"Edward how could you?" Alice lectured furiously.

"You love her don't you? She loves you! Do you really want my vision to come true? Do you really want to lose her? My vision was pretty clear and you weren't happy! If your going to tell me that you love her too much and that that is your only weakness then don't you-"

"Alice!" I repeated, irritated. I braced myself for an intense argument.

"You know I'd never bet against you."

"Then what are you doing here?" She shouted, anger and sadness radiating from her eyes.

"Well…I…Um…The thing is I'm not betting against you, but I just feel that I should make sure at least one more time and—"

"Edward", Alice softly said my name in my mind. She closed her eyes as the images flowed through her mind once more, and in mine for what seemed the hundredth time.

Only after the vision ended did I realize I was on my knees sobbing tearlessly.

Alice shook her head slowly and whispered something I didn't care to hear. Jasper was suddenly by my side, helping me into the house. As we walked past my piano and into the living room, I sank into a chair, feeling unnaturally calm. I smiled weakly at Jasper as I gathered my thoughts. I loved her and there was no doubt of that, but how was supposed to tell her this? I started thinking of the pros and cons of telling her, when I realized that the entire situation was ridiculous. I was wasting my time here, without Bella. Of course I loved her more than anything, more than words could ever describe. Love wasn't an appropriate enough term to convey how I felt for her. What I felt was stronger than love.

As I stood up I noticed that Jasper and Alice were gone. I looked at my cell phone and realized I got lost in my thoughts for a few hours. It was 10:37pm. I wondered if Bella was even awake. I thought I'd go check, just in case. I silently crept into her room saddened to find her absence. I panicked for a second, and then her beautiful scent caught me. I heard her humming the lullaby I had composed for her. I chuckled to myself.

As I got closer to her voice I also heard water running. I went back to her room, sat on the bed, and waited.

Soon I heard the water go off and her footsteps near. As she opened the door my eyes traveled up, widened, and blackened. Wet wavy chocolate brown hair, soaked with water, still dripping, and a strong strawberry smell. So sweet. My nostrils flared, taking it all in.

A towel covered her. Drops of water dripped down her body. Her brown eyes widened in shock. Then came the best part... the part I had been longing for earlier that day. Blood rushed to her cheeks quickly, changing her fair tones into red instantaneously. I got off the bed and moved towards her. She looked so tempting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sigh I don't own Twilight but I do so own my english project which is about Twilight and which totally kicks Jello-O!Anyways...  
Read. Enjoy. Review!  
**

BPOV

Once it hit 9:30pm I decided a bath would relax me. As I filled the tub up and put bubble in I couldn't stop worrying about Edward.  
Where was he? He promised to come over tonight. He even said he'd coma little early.

As I stepped into the tub I felt the warm water and bubbles help me release the tension and relax. I was still thinking of Edward. He could have called or better yet just showed up and told me if he needed to go hunting or whatever his reason for not coming. I lost track of time thinking endlessly of Edward.

As I began my shower I felt relaxed, and even more relaxed humming Edward's lullaby. Once I got out of the shower I realized once again my thoughts were pre-occupied by Edward and I forgot to bring clothes with me. As I tip toed to my room and opened the door I was at loss for words.

There on my bed was Edward.

My eyes widened as I instantly felt my cheeks burning up.

Then, I noticed his eyes…

black as coal.

At first I was speechless but I knew I needed to speak fast before Edward acted. I saw him slowly smile and crouch into a  
catlike—no—a lion like pose. That's when I realized he wasn't smiling. He was showing all his teeth, and looked ready to attack.

As I thought that all in a second, Edward was on top of me!

He looked so hungry.

No.

So thirsty.

I knew I had to find my Edward behind that shadow of blackness in his eyes. I could see maybe a little hint of dark gold. Maybe I was seeing stuff? I looked at Edward as he lowered to my face and inhaled my scent in so deeply. As he came down one more last time, I was sad knowing that this might be the last time I would see Edward. At least I'm dieing in his hands (sigh). No time for sarcasm I thought.

I looked into the blackness of his eyes and found my voice for a second. "Edward it's me, it's Bella, the demon sent from hell to torture you." I chuckled softly repeating something similar he once said to me.

EPOV

The blood was so bright on those cheeks. She smelled so tempting. Such sweet temptation. I needed that temptation! Who cares she'd be one less human to worry about.

It was a good reason too. Blood smelling that appetizing is worth every drop and it's sad to know that it can go to waste to another vampire. Plus Carlisle won't know. I won't tell him. None of them will know. They can't read minds.

I'll make it clean and fast. Then the other voice barged in. _Be logical what about her body? Alice? _And what about Alice? _She'll see this for sure. Then they'll all know. _

I can run. I'm faster! In less then a second I jumped on the helpless human. I took one last inhale of that strong scent. I looked into those chocolate tempting eyes, and wondered…

Where's the fear? That's when I heard something. "Edward, it's me, it's Bella, the demon sent from hell to torture you." Bella? I thought. Demon? And then it flashed to me as I had once told this Bella about something similar to her being my own demon from hell to torture me. Demon? Oh no. Oh no! I'm a demon! No, no. A monster!

That's when I came to my regular senses. Demon? Monster? Bella? Oh Bella what have I done? A monster. I'm a monster. I almost killed my one true love.

My only one.

My life.

I instantly backed away afraid of losing control just by being so close. I wanted to run and, never look back, and keep running. Then I heard Bella's soothing voice. "Shh, shh. Come on Edward it's okay nothing happened. Look I'm alive you were able to resist. Your stronger then you give yourself credit for." Then I sensed her nearing and put her head on my shoulder. That's when I just collapsed to my knees, looked down at my palms. I couldn't believe that I can get _that _out of control...

I just couldn't believe.

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed + I kinda have a foreshadow there about something that might just happen if you do notice let me know, and I'll let you know if your right. Also I would love to know positive or negative thoughts. Anyway to improve or anything. REVIEW! D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I loved your reviews thanks mucho! I loved so much that I thought what the heck I'll stay up later just to type and post chapter 3. So I really hope you enjoy and ofcourse REVIEW! I LOVE reviews ). I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. A shocker huh? That's exactly what I was thinkin. I gotta be p in 5 hours so gnight and enjoy!  
**

EPOV

"Bella…", I finally said a little calmly, but still finding it hard to speak.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. You just came looking so (clears throat)…tempting and the next thing—I just lost control.  
With you! Of all people…you Bella. I could have killed you! That's not okay!" I said that a little harsher then I meant. Her eyes widened a little and then she smiled warmly.

"Edward um—just give my five minutes. Don't even think of going out that window! (Shuffling through clothes)I'll be right back." Four minutes later and she was dressed in a blue tank top, some jeans and literally pounced on my back! Okay so maybe she didn't pounce but I know Bella and not only does she not pounce but she doesn't like my back rides. "Let's go to your house", she whispered. I wasn't in the mood to be stubborn or argue and mostly because I feared I might snap and the monster would take over and attack again.  
And so…

I ran.

BPOV

I had my eyes opened but I didn't really see. I was lost in my own thoughts, trying to work out what I'm planning to do. When we finally reached the door, he put me down. And let me tell you thinking or not I felt like I could see ten Edwards. That was the most magical thing ever. I slightly smiled to myself but it quickly got wiped away as I saw that Edward wouldn't even look at me.

A surprised Esme opened the door and looked back and forth to Edward and I in an instant, that I wasn't even sure it really happened. She then tentatively but warmly smiled and said "Went for a midnight walk?". I just smiled as I entered the living room, and felt Edward suddenly stiffen. Esme turned her head rapidly and seemed deep in thought as Edward nodded once, got closer to me, and put his arm around my waist.

EPOV

As soon as we got home, I didn't dare to look at Bella. I could see from the corner of my eyes that she was trying to figure out what's wrong with me, but I barely knew that myself. Then Esme opened the door, and greeted us as we entered. As we were walking to the living room I felt calmer now that Bella wasn't alone with me, and that's when I smelt _them... _and stiffened.

As I looked at Esme, I could already hear her thoughts. "Their new Edward, and don't worry they feed on animals. They're only here to state their presence. There are only five of them. I don't want to see you act rude". I noticed her motherly tone as she told me that. I had other thoughts to worry about so, I just nodded, returned to my thinking, and slipped my arm around Bella's waist.

BPOV

As we entered I looked at Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I smiled to them all but hesitated before I smiled to Rosalie. She seemed too lost in thought to care. Family meeting, that's good I need everyone here for whatever I'm trying to do, but that's when I noticed them, these five inhumanly beautiful people—no I mean vampires—or people. Well either way they were "chin hanging down" beautiful (although my lips were very well sealed).

A women around her late twenty's, sitting on a couch with neck length dark brown hair, almond shaped golden eyes, and thick curled eyelashes with a little hint of Rose on her cheeks(that was curious), and a slim figure with a little notice on curves.  
Her husband—which I presumed also looked in the late twenty's—was standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder. He had dirty blonde hair that barely touched his mesmerizing golden eyes. He seemed built for his height which looked to be 6'2, but he wasn't close to Emmett though. Who was really?

Then two more people sitting on the couch holding hands, and a third boy next to them. The boy holding hands with the girl looked around eighteen maybe nineteen at the most—I wonder how old they really are though—and had long dark amber hair with a tad brown and tied in a low ponytail that went a little past his shoulders. His eyes were also gold but with dark brown eyelashes. He seemed as muscled as the first guy. (Looks like someone goes to YMCA jk)

Last the girl and boy looked identically alike. They looked about seventeen or eighteen They are definitely twins, and out of all it was so surprising still how beautiful they are. So unnatural.

The girl had this beautiful wavy long dark brown hair but got lighter at the bottom. Her eyes looked full of a warm sunset sun. Her eyelashes were a lighter color, in a way like the tips of her hair. Her body slimmed and curved at the right places! Absolute perfection! I then turned my gaze to the boy.

The boy had dark brown hair that came slightly to his eyes but was all shaggy looking, in a good way though. The white shirt that clung to his body showed that perfection was on his body as well. His lips were full and his eyes wide with a light gold and—sad?

Those eyes then shifted to me, and stared not rudely, or as if trying to pierce me with his goldenness of eyes but, with a sad friendly smile. Edward must have noticed because he moved me even closer to him—not that I ever mind. I looked at him and then he seemed confused but I smiled, gave him a peck on the cheek as he relaxed a bit. I then looked at Esme and she said, "Edward is also my son and here is his girlfriend Bella."

**AN: Reviewing is like something...I don't know what but I LOVE them and if you have any opinions, any thing I should change or add, or what the heck just wanna leave me some comment. Feel free bud!  
**

**I got it! Reviews are like Jello-O. Even though it's wobbly and it might fall of the spoon and not make it in your mouth once it does make it in your mouth it tastes great! So even though with reviews you don't always wanna review, if you do it greats! ) **

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm starting right were I left off Esme is Introducing Bella and Edward to the outsiders. Anyways sorry I left it at like a dull cliffhanger but I was typing past midnight and got too lazy to finish. Hope this cliffy is better. Review and let me know if so )  
**

**P.S. I only wished I owned Twilight. (Like I wish Edward was real haha...Hey I bet YOU do to. I mean who doesn't huh?)**

**BPOV**

"Edward, Bella these are Nicola and his wife Alexan Grey, (she pointed to the sitting woman with the man behind her), Vincent and his wife Cassidy, and Aidan. They just moved here, and they live close byVincent, Cassidy, and Aidan will be starting school with you on Monday." I smiled and nodded.

As did Edward.

**EPOV**

As Esme introduced us I mainly nodded and smiled but I just wanted to get away, talk with Bella, and maybe Alice. Right when I was about to ask Esme if Bella and I could be excused Nicola and Alexan stood up and mentioned something about wanting to introduce them selves but are in need to finish settling in.

I wasn't really listening too busy thinking.

**BPOV**

What's wrong with Edward? He barely spoke ever since we stepped into his house, and now once the new comers had left, he still stood there lost in his thoughts. I had that feeling in my stomach. The twisting and untwisting kind. I couldn't stand it!

"Edward?" I asked. He blinked smiled at me, and I know it was only a small smile but that didn't stop the warmth from reaching my cheeks, but then as quickly as he smiled he had a flat face like he just remembered he's not in the right place to be all smiling.

**APOV**

"_Edward_", I thought. He looked up. "_Why are you doing this to Bella? Talk to her Edward, she looks so out of place. Also, I know you went to warn her earlier, but I'm not sure from what Edward because in my vision...I told you it keeps changing. Until your mind is up and you talk to her...I just don't know, it's too confusing to really see what it is yet. _

He nodded once as I looked at Bella. She looked so "lost" I barely whispered for even anyone to hear, but I should have known one person would.

At that moment Jasper came from behind me wrapped his arms on my waist, and put his chin on my shoulder. "That's close to how she feels", he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. I turned slightly sideways to my right to get a better look at him. He tilted my chin and gave me a small but sweet kiss on the lips. "You've been worrying too much. Let's give Edward tonight to tell Bella. If that doesn't work… then we'll meddle", he had a playful smile on. "In the meanwhile, let's go for a walk you could really use it. I smiled softly and followed.

**BPOV**

"Bella", Edward said. I looked at him finding my place once I looked into those dazzling topaz eyes. I suddenly felt myself melting. I got on my tip toes and kissed his cheek, and then rubbed where he might have blushed—if he could—"Let's go to your room", I said softly.

He smiled then carried me Bridal style to his room—against my will, but hey right now wasn't time for complaining—with vampire speed.

**EPOV**

If I read Jasper's mind correctly, him and Alice are giving me "time" and if I don't talk to Bella then they're going to "meddle"—whatever that's suppose to mean—but how can I explain something that even I don't understand.

Alice saw a glimpse of Bella, but a different kind of Bella, and well we are the only vampire family she knows so it's only obvious that if Bella is to become different it would be the cause of one of them, or me, and then when I went to see Bella to talk to her—well—now I don't know what to tell her. I attacked her but resisted. Not good enough. Leaving could be worse…but for the best. She'll hate me now, but…It's for the best.

Bella was staring at me patiently, but I could tell that I should start saying something.

"Bella…you know you ARE my life, but if loving you means there could be a chance of hurting you then I want you alive even if your not in my life rather than dead, and the worst of it is I'M the threat, and if not only me but my family as well.

Earlier when I went to your house, it was because of a vision Alice has been having recetly, and I thought I could warn you so we can be cautious and think ahead but I am part of that all—at least I could be, but I don't want to be."

I sat there silently and what was worse was that she still hadn't said one word. "Just…Bella…Don't hate me for this. Please." I gave her the respect by at least looking her in the eye—well maybe just at her face—by saying this, but what was so bad it was as if all life had already gone from her face. "Let me take you home now."

**BPOV**

I wanted to say noI wanted to yell, scream anything!Even move!

I just couldn't.

I heard every word but I just sat there and even though I knew what was going on I still sat. It's as if I can hear what's going on but I'm not really there. Even when he picked me up I could see it but I didn't feel my own movement.

We rushed through the wind back to my house and even the icy slap of the wind on my face didn't seem to unparalyze me. Finally when he set me down he stood waiting, and I stood.

I just stood!

After what felt like a life time with me just standing he slowly turned and that was it. That was when I finally uttered three words and three words only. He froze and I actually thought he's coming back, but he still had his back to me while his face looked sideways and it was as if he was smiling but sadly and hurtful as he said, "I know" and just disappeared with the wind.

As I re-thought of our conversation in his room and my being paralyzed, well, so suddenly I was on my knees and then even faster on my side hugging my knees. This time looking, seeing, _and, _feeling.Feeling the whole night as a rush came back to me, slapping me on the face worse then when the wind had.

I don't remember much—I think I cried—I mostly felt lost. I remember waking up though. I woke up my vision very out of focus as the sun gleamed in my eye and for a second I was so sure I saw a pair of dark golden eyes, but then I blinked again and it was just the sun shinning in my room, and oddly enough it didn't feel like an end. With the warmth from the sun and the brightness I was beginning to feel…well, a beginning but still as my beginning began, I just lay there closing my eyes again and hoping this time I will be waking up to a pair of golden eyes.

The second time I woke up, there were no golden eyes, not even the brightness from the sun or the warmth. I figured I slept through the morning, and for a week that's how it was.

Sleeping, waking up (sadly not to the sun again, or golden eyes), eating, and I thought it was quite a good routine, but I think Charlie disagreed with me, because on this Sunday he came in.

"Bella I've been talking to your mom, and well—Bella will you at least look at me while I'm trying to reason with you here! I looked, and since when does Charlie yell? "Bella", he repeated much more calmer " You can go to Phoenix and daydream some more, or you can stay by starting going to school. Let's say tomorrow?".

School, I thought. Wow, it's only been one week, and yet sometimes it feels like Edward just left yesterday. Sometimes like it's been too long, but after he did leave _I _at least kept my word.

I didn't hate him. Oh no. But if I am ever to see him again…let me just say I will not be so quiet this time. No. And I don't hate him.

" Cha-Dad what's wrong? It's not like I've been sulking, moping, or crying around here", and I was proud of that too. "But that's it Bella, it's quite odd, it's as if your not even here, but that's not what we're talking about. We are talking about you going back to Phoenix or starting school first thing tomorrow." I didn't want to argue, and I didn't even really want to talk much. So I just nodded, and as quickly as he came, he left.

I woke up to the most annoying sound ever.

My alarm.

I missed those kisses that use to wake me up, but still I (against my will) got out of bed. As I washed up and got dressed, I went downstairs to the kitchen to find no other than Charlie there. I guess he thought I'd stay if he left before me, and hey if he wasn't there I'd be back in bed right this second, or minute( what with the tripping, and my slowness maybe minute**_s_**).

"Good morning nice to see you up early" I just smiled, grabbed my granola bar and said, "See ya Dad".

As I got to school I waited in my car for a while. What for? I wasn't sure, and right when the first bell rang I decided to at least get out now cause I still needed to give the front office my excuse for not being her for a week, but I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school had gossiped about it already. I wouldn't even be surprised if Mike Newton begins trying to be "just friends". Ha! Like he ever wanted to be just friends(from what Edward told me...against _his_ will).

As I braced myself for "my beginning"... I went up to the office.

Right when I was pushing the door open it seemed as if someone was pulling it too. I stumbled a bit (not surprisingly), lost my handle on the knob, and right when my face was going to hit the cement floor(which I could swear looked dirtier then a week ago!), to arms grabbed me from shoulder to steady me, and as I looked up I had to blink, because there they were. The same pair of eyes I woke up to after that long speechless night of mine, but it's impossible that I'm sure it was those eyes. Those dark golden eyes. I can't be right, but I was so sure. They were supposed to be Edward's but they weren't or were they?

That's when he spoke, "Uh…Bella right?" I still starred. It was like I had gone speechless again. " Um…We met that night back.

I'm Aidan. Remember?"

**A/N: How's that for a cliffy? haha. I know it's not like crazy good, but better I hope. Maybe you can review and let me know? Yes Review! Perfect! )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all thanks to Laura who helped me fix the ending and also edit. I hope you guys enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I do not own New Moon, sadly Stephenie Meyer does too.**

**P.S. Just to clear up ALL the Cullens left and not just Edward.  
**

**BPOV**

For the second time in not even two weeks, I was speechless.

Not only because it was Aidan—who I forgot that he and his family just moved—but because I could swear that those eyes, those eyes where the pair I woke up to a week ago.

I can't be right though.

I mean it doesn't make sense.

Why would he have been there?

Did he follow Edward?

Was there more to that smile I got, a night one week ago?

Before I could keep thinking, the second bell rang and I felt myself come back to reality.

"Well, I'll see you then…"He paused letting go of my shoulders "Bye."

He hurried past me while I still stood there.

Finally I got back to my senses and checked myself in. As I looked at my new schedule I braced myself for my new classes.

First period English with Mr. Smith, second period Calculus with Mrs. Kies, third period I had Spanish with Ms. Solakos, fourth Art—wait Art? I can't even remember why I wanted that. I can't draw for anything—with Mr. Roadarmel then lunch, then fifth period chemistry with Ms. Brown and finally no other than my personal hell—I mean P.E. with Mr. Roscoe.

As I walked into my English class, Mr. Smith just eyed me—I guess being even a tad late is quite annoying to him—then said "Isabella Swan I presume?"

I nodded "Bella" I said and I wasn't surprised to hear whispering once again. I was right to have thought that people would have talked about _him_ leaving—leaving me.

The day went by with a blur, maybe because I was so lost in my own thoughts. No sooner had I started that I ended up in Art.

Right when I got in I just went to the back, sat, and put my head down. A bit later the bell rang, and people were still chattering among themselves. I put my head up to find the teacher still busy rummaging through his paper.

As I began for my afternoon nap, "Hi", _he _said.

I looked sideways, and would you look at that. Aidan.

I smiled and just as I was about to say something—maybe apologize for my awkwardness earlier—Mr. Roadarmel asked us to quiet down as he began speaking about the beauty of art.

As I thought about how this class will probably bore me till the end of the year, I caught a few words of what Mr. Roadarmel was saying "…Art isn't just about the beginning or end but the middle too. You don't just have black and white but grey as well."

As I listened, I realized that with _Edward_ I was living in the white, my light, but now I'm living in my darkness. I'm not all dressed in black and listening to suicide music or anything but I don't see the brighter side of things.

I don't see the grey.

I ignored the grey, where I can have the good and the bad.

So my life without _him_ would be balanced out, not perfect but good enough, and that way when the bell rang, I decided….

It was time to balance out my life.

As I got up Aidan looked at me and said, "So, I'll see yah"

Any other time I would have smiled and said bye, but this is my new "beginning".

As he walked away I began thinking why not start my beginning with the new comers. It's not like I want to sit with Jessica and Mike at lunch. Especially if Lauren is there.

"Wait", he stopped and looked back.

"Do you mind if I sit with you at lunch?"

"Not at all", he said and smiled quite a dazzling smile, but no comparison to another.

As we walked I tried my best to start a conversation but he beat me to it.

"We'll be sitting with Vincent and Cassidy, if you remember them."

"Yah, I do remember them." As we were walking around the corner I heard someone whispering something, but pretty badly it's as if she wants to be heared, "Figures she'd be friends with them. Now that the Cullens are gone at least."

I winced a bit as we turned the corner—it'd been a while since I've heard his name aloud, even if it's only the family name—to find no other then Lauren speaking to Jessica. She quickly looked at me then turned her heels and walked off with Jessica.

I pretended as if I heard nothing and kept walking, while having an even more difficult time to say something to Aidan.

I could feel him staring at me after my wincing and I didn't know what else to say other then, "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

He looked at me surprised.

"There's nothing you should be apologizing for." And for the quickest moment he squeezed my hand, and then let it go.

It just dropped to my side, but for the briefest second I felt a chill run through me.

**3 Months Later…**

For three months I had been going through my beginning. Lunch was the only thing I looked forward to, other than the occasional art class.

"Bella you look very appetizing today." Vincent joked but I still blushed as Cassidy playfully punched his arm.

"Stop it. Sooner or later she'll realize your not kidding and start running away like a prey—I mean human." I just laughed along and looked at Aidan who also was laughing, and then smiled at me.

It was a warm joyful smile.

He got up to give me his hand so we can sit down together as he said, "I found a new place. This one has more trees, and it's bigger."

"No way!" I laughed. "The last time you picked a place I ended up with a twisted ankle….—"

"And three stitches on your elbow, and a bruise on your knee. We know!" both Vincent and Cassidy laughed while they said this.

"As I was saying," Aidan tried acting annoyed "It has trees in all the right spots except for the clearing where the sun comes perfectly on the water—that is when the sun does come out here—and leaving the water warm." He looked at me while mentioning that.

The thing is, after two weeks of sitting at lunch with Aidan, Vincent, and Cassidy—and the occasional going over to their house or just going out—they let me in on their little game of finding places. I'm not just talking about any kind of place, but a breath taking place, like the meadow. Although nothing has come close to the srticking beauty of the meadow.

"Hey Bella just tell Charlie your sleeping over for the weekend." Cassidy said.

"Also, we go back to school on Tuesday because of the teacher work day on Monday, so tell Charlie we're going camping."

"Camping! That's perfect we can camp out at the new spot!" way to go Vincent I thought. Just give Cassidy the whack idea to follow.

Aidan smiled probably knowing what I was thinking.

"That's actually not a bad idea you know." I eyed him.

He just laughed. "So, Bella tell Charlie. I'll drive with you today after school, you'll leave your truck, get your stuff, and from there we'll meet Vincent and Cassidy at the house."

"Camping? You guys want to stay four days and three nights outside? Is this a death trap?" I complained.

Vincent laughed so hard, if he was human milk would be squirting out of his nose.

"Well Bella, if this was a death trap you wouldn't be any appetizing to me anymore. You'd just be dead." And again Cassidy punched him.

"Don't worry Bells, you'll be with us" I smiled at Aidan right as the bell rang and said "Well then now that I know I won't be disposed of, okay I'll tell Charlie."

After tripping over my shoelaces, dropping the basketball from my hands, AND bringing down two girls with me…I would say I did fairly well in P.E. today, probably my best so far.

I was still relieved though when the bell rang for us to change. I rushed in to change and ready to leave so I won't have to endure the two girl's death stare.

As I got home and let Aidan in I called Charlie letting him know I'll be going camping.

"I don't know Bella, this doesn't sound safe for you." How nice to be insulted I thought.

"Dad, Vincent and Aidan will be with me, and Cassidy, so no worries." I said this while still kind of hoping he won't let me go through a thing such as camping.

Although I guess you don't always get what you wish for.

"Okay, but when will you be back?" It was that easy.

"Monday" I said.

"Okay then, but just be here on Monday, no later than nine pm, at least that way I'll know you survived." He laughed as I said bye and hung up.

How cruel.

"Okay I'm ready" I yelled down to Aidan as I grabbed my duffel bag and went downstairs.

While walking down the stairs I just had to lose my footing and trip at the last two steps and as my face was about to make friends with the floor, once again Aidan caught me—from the waist this time.

"Will you ever be graceful?" he chuckled lightly. I just looked at him and smiled. Our bodies where so close I can feel the heat coming from his body—well in his case the cold but still it felt oddly warm.

I could also see how he lowered his face a bit and was tilting his head.

I knew what was happening.

I inhaled and held my breath as he came closer.

I could feel his hands at the small of my back.

I could smell the intoxicating scent radiating from his body.

I could feel his face inches from mine.

I could smell the intoxicating sweetness rolling of his breath…

And then…

**A/N: Haha how's that for a cliffy? Curious if they kissed or not? Review and let me know but I can't say I'll tell you. You'll just have to wait. But do Reveiw! Thanks ) **


	6. Very much important AN Please read

**Very much important A/N:**

I just want to let you all know that in my story not everything is what it seems to be. I like surprises in books and the unexpected, so expect that and I promise no matter how much some things may seem to be turning out like you except, just always remember nothing is what it seems.

Although sometimes I will make it out to be something that it would seem will happen but confuse you to think it won't and then…My point is be ready for a **change**. I have no clue how someone will take that but that's what's so nice about it—it can mean so many different things in so many ways and hopefully it'll keep you coming for more. Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing! That is much appreciated.


	7. Belated AN Important Please read

I am truly sorry for this very lat AN. As you've obviously realized I haven't updated. I won't for a while. Even though I have a chapter, I'm just juggling a few other things in life right now but this story WILL be finished. Just not now. Sorry!


	8. Chapter 6 Yay!

**AN: Again, I am so sorry for this very late update. I wasn't planning to update but I realized how annoyingly long this has been on hold for. So, even though it's been quite the while, I hope you read, enjoy and review!!Please & Thanks. Again sorry for the lateness.  
**

_  
I inhaled and held my breath as he came closer._

_  
I could feel his hands at the small o fmy back._

_  
I could smell the intoxicating scent radiating from his body._

_  
I could feel his face inches from mine._

_  
I could smell the intoxicating sweetness rolling of his breath..._

_  
And then...__  
_

**BPOV**

Fate happened…

I heard a knock on the door. I exhaled rather loudly not realizing that I still was holding my breath.

I felt light headed as if my mind was fogging up and I couldn't quiet comprehend what was going on. That feeling bothered me.

I opened the door to find Cassidy and Vincent.

"Hey! We couldn't wait and plus us waiting for you it's like everything is happening in slow motion." Vincent said, flashing me a smile.

I looked back at Aidan and couldn't read his expression, it was just blank.

"Um…we were just on our way out." I felt my cheeks flushing as I said that. Cassidy looked from me to Aidan and back and forth, shrugged, and said "Well let's not wait any longer."

**APOV**

I didn't have to see Bella to feel the heat beginning to radaite from her. I figured she much have been blushing. But was she embarressed about what was almost going to happen? Did she feel ashamed in any way or was this shyness. A good thing in a way. I couldn't read her at all. She's not like any I've met before. She confuses me so much, I don't know what to think.

**BPOV**

As we got into the car, Vincent and Cassidy kept exchanging looks as if they were speaking to each other, or more like debating about something.

By the time we got in and Vincent began driving Cassidy looked back to Aidan and I. Aidan just raised his eyebrow at her while I waited as Cassidy began, " Me and Vincent were thinking, and well we can check out this place of yours Aidan….Or we—

Vincent looked at her "You mean you?"

Cassidy sighed, "'I' thought we could do something more adventurous?"

I panicked. I mean this well, this I was not expecting. "What exactly did you have in mind?" I asked rather hesitantly.

"Well you see we have four days and three nights and instead of having to play hunting in the forest while you break every single bone in your body—that is that you can manage to break—well we could just do a road trip."

I just looked at her waiting for more. Realizing we needed more she continued, "I mean with that many days and Vincent an excellent driver with quick reflexes—

"By excellent you mean fast of course." I interrupted.

"Bells lets not think negative. Anyways it'll be less forest for you and more places for us. You know I was even thinking we could maybe fly to Milan, Paris, Hawaii, or Alaska. We don't have to be driving the whole time.

"Alaska? Milan?" I questioned.

"Okay so maybe nothing across the ocean but you get what I mean." Cassidy continued.

I silently let out shallow breaths. I wasn't hyperventilating or anything but for a second I though she was serious. About Alaska I mean.

I mean Edward is there no doubt of that.

Okay so he's in Denali and we could go to ANY part but still...

they didn't know he was there so it was an honest mistake and even if we were going to go we wouldn't exactly go to Denali I mean there are other places.

I looked at Cassidy realizing she's waiting for my reply but I had to think just about one more thing….I shouldn't even think! This is a road trip which equals adventure which equals fun and no camping as much.

"Okay." I finally said. She looked at Aidan and he nodded.

"Great! This is going to be so much fun!" Cassidy said while practically jumping in her seat.

I would share the enthusiasm and I think Aidan would have done the same if it wasn't for what we just did or no I mean were about to do. Whatever that was anyway.

After settling what we were going to do Vincent put some music on, and before I knew it he was singing "ziga zig aaaa" along with the Spice Girls to "Wanna be". I shook my head. Poor guy was he THAT old.

"Hey Vincent this is good stuff like a decade ago and now too but for a road trip don't you have something more like Beach Boys, maybe Trance, or better yet The Offspring?"

Vincent just looked at me, and then said, "We have a few good hours on our hands and lots of music to fit."

"Wait I forgot to ask were ARE we road tripping to?" I asked.

Cassidy looked back and said, "Well you see Bells, there were so many good choices with California being so close and everything but then you know how the sun is" she laughed, "We were thinking of heading to Portland, Oregon first—

"I heard weather is great there." Vincent cut in.

"And then Las Vegas, Nevada.", she said this last part as she turned around but I could _feel _her smiling.

I tried playing it cool, "Oregon sounds great and the weather there during summer isn't much different than forks, but Vegas?" I said.

"Ya you know how it is. It's the live city at night or whatever it's called uh 'The City That Never Sleep?'

So we wouldn't really miss much, or actually we wouldn't miss anything if we stayed in all day. It's all about when the suns down, that's when the real fun begins."

I raised my eyebrow and said, "Okay but what are we going to do. It's mostly casinos there and okay some shows too, but aren't there age limits or something?"

"Haha. Bella," Vincent began, "Have you not learned anything about vampires? I mean you did date one."

Ouch. I know he didn't mean to. I could see the look on his face right after he said that. I even saw Aidan —from the corner of my eye—flinch. And I hated that.

It's like they were all expecting me to have this meltdown now. Cassidy wasn't even looking at me she looked out her window as if the endless trees seemed so much more interesting now.

"True, but that's why I didn't learn, I was to distracted!", I said while laughing a bit to lighten the mode.

I saw Cassidy look in the rearview mirror and smile. I smiled back. What happened next I don't get.

Aidan reached across to my right hand—that was just lying between us—and rested his own hand on top of mine. He then intertwined our fingers and started running his thump in circles between my index finger and thump. It felt soothing, and then he just laid it back down and went back to his quietness. This by the way, isn't much like him. I mean I've seen him quite, just not this quiet.

After going through a few other hits for the Spice Girls, Beach Boys, Shiny Toy Guns, Maroon 5, and even some Guns N' Roses we took our first pit stop which was in Tacoma. Still Washington I thought. A good two and a half hours left or an hour with the way Vincent driving.

Forty-Five minutes if it was Cassidy.

After our pit stop we got back on the road and lucky us Cassidy got behind the wheel.

Exactly forty-five minutes later we were waiting to get valet parked at the Hotel Lucia. As a young man took our car away, another older man had unloaded our luggage. Once I stepped inside I caught my breath. It was just so not old time fancy but like modern fancy were everything is business like nice. The whole leather couches and glass tables and plants with nice black rocks in them, the shiny kinda rocks not glitter but shiny, that kind of fancy.

As Vincent was checking us in I couldn't help but to go up and ask, "You made reservations? What if we had said no and wanted to skip the road trip?"

"Well we could always cancel but still we weren't going to let you miss an opportunity like this."

"Ha" I said, sarcastically laughing.

As we waited for getting checked in the man behind the desk handed Vincent 2 cards and said, "Your two bedroom suit is ready Mr. Grey. Room 406 on level 7."

I gawked at Vincent as we headed to the elevator. "Vincent, two bedroom?" I looked back at Cassidy and then at Aidan and I could of sworn I sa him smiling to himself but as quick as it happened it was gone. I looked back at Vincent.

" Yes Bella, two bedroom. I think were all grown up adults--

"Speak for yourself." I said under my breath.

"You know what I mean Bella. Anyway this will be...fun." he finished saying. I didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling.

Later on I wish I could have realized the "opportunity" I was walking into, but sadly when I walked into the room my mind just stopped as I opened the door and saw **who** was behind it.

**AN: As you've probably already figured by now...I LOVE cliffies so even though this isn't like an "OMFG" cliffy I hope it's like an "Oh my" cliffy lol. Review please! )**


	9. Catch up AN note

A/N note:

SORRY you guys! I was on vacation than I had summer school and now I'm currently working but as usual I'll get back to it ASAP. Not giving up! Plus we've all been busy with Eclipse ).

Believe it or not I STILL have NOT finished it. That busy! Gr.


End file.
